1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to the electrical connector having a metallic shielding plate unitarily formed with a vertical wall which is secured to a metallic shield.
2. Description of Related Art
The Chinese Patent No. CN204230555 and CN204257908 disclose the upper terminal module and the lower terminal module sandwiching a metallic shielding plate therebetween in the vertical direction and successively commonly assembled within the metallic shield. Anyhow, such an arrangement tends to be tilted during assembling, thus losing the true positions therebetween.
Therefore, it is desired to have an electrical connector without such drawback.